Your Love, My Love
by itspiggy
Summary: After being horribly rejection, Meiko decided to return back to her hometown and start her life over again. Oddly enough, things don't go the way she had planned. She finds herself in a tight bind with a guy, who she wants nothing to do with, and not to mention, he is her best friend's first love.


**Author's Note: Okay! Hello, readers! I wanted to let you know that the Meiko's friends, Luka, Miku, and Rin all have stories of their own that I am also currently working on. I haven't been writing in a while and this is the first thing I have written in a very long time. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! Thank you! Oh yes! This story is based loosely around the Korean Drama, Dalja's Spring! **

* * *

"Okay, okay! I got it. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you there." I hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bed. "Gahhh, I'm so tired!" I screamed as I glanced around the room, eyeing down the discarded boxes and tossed aside suitcase. I had finally finished packing and I didn't even have time to lie down and relax. It's been a long day, but hey- it's been five years since I last came home. It wouldn't kill me to see my friends the day I comes home, right? I sighed.

I trotted over to my closet and picked out her favorite studded leather jacket and tattered (in a fashionable manner) wife beater. I remembered wearing these once a week when I was younger. It brought back so many good memories. I smiled. I then opened my drawers and took out my old pair of ripped jean mini-shorts, black netted stockings and grabbed leather boots from beside the wooden crate. I quickly threw off the clothes I had on and worked to put on my chosen outfit.

_What the hell?_

I pulled up my shorts and felt the tightness around my thighs and butt. I glanced and the mirror and admired how they shaped my butt nicely. I gave it a small smack and smiled. I zipped up my shorts with a little struggle and tried to button them up. What the hell? They wouldn't hook on. I took a deep breath, sucked in my newly found belly pouch and quickly zipped and buttoned. 'Simple and easy,' I thought as I walked over to the full length mirror standing across my bed. I gave myself a quickly glance over and was satisfied until I saw my stomach. When the hell did I get this little guy? I poked and pinched and pulled on my flab. I need to get myself together. I huffed while adjusting my jacket and grabbed onto my sunglasses, bracelets, and necklace. I wasted little to no time adding them onto my outfit, and had another look. That will suffice; I thought as I grabbed my mock leather snake purse and made my way out the house.

**…**

**…**

**…**

The meat bistro down the street, across the park brought back many good and bad, but overall memorable moments of my high school and college life. I remembered celebrating and cheering on the night of Luka's 21st birthday, and the remorseful crying when Rin announced her older twin brother, Rinto's accident to the group. Now that was a horrible day. I shuddered as I thought back to that day. There were so many memories built within that small bistro and it felt so weird, yet refreshing to see it standing exactly the same like it did for all those years. As I approached closer and closer, I noticed the familiar aroma of Korean BBQ and sake- my two favorite things. I took a deep breath and embraced the nostalgia that is twined within it. Such good times. I checked my wrist watch and smiled. Finally I could prove to Luka that I could be on time for once. I walked closer to the bistro and pushed aside the plastic blue coverings. Right as I walked in, a familiar voice called my name, bringing a smile to my face. Rin Kagamine.

"Meiko! Over here!" I glanced over at the blonde-haired girl that stood up and waved despite the attention she was drawing in. Good old Rinnie, I thought as I made my way over.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I said, weaving past the crowds of people. "Did you guys order already?" As soon as I reached the table, I took to the time to give each of my friends (Luka, Miku, and Rin) a big good-to-see-you-again hug before I took my seat.

"Yeah, we did. What took you so long?" The beautiful pink-haired girl asked stoically as she sipped on a small cup of sake. I gave Luka my trademark smirk and snatched the drink from her hand and knocked it back. I put down the cup and refilled it with more. It had been a long morning and nothing helped me to unwind faster than some good old fashion Sake!

"That was good!" I exclaimed, drinking some more. "Oh how I missed this sake! And what do you mean, Luka? I got here just on time!"

"I texted you to come at 9:30. You're thirty minutes late."

"No you didn't! Here, let me-" I fished out my phone and checked it. Oh. "That's weird; I could've sworn you wrote 10 this time."

The teal-haired girl laughed as she patted me on the back.

"Meiko! You haven't changed one bit! Still as awesome as ever!" She said, smiling as hard as ever.

I grinned down at the Miku, who was sitting at my right, and gave her a wink.

"This is why you're my favorite! You're the only one that understands me! My favorite daughter!" Miku chuckled as I tackled her into a hug.

"Hey! That's not fair! What about me?" I looked over at the blonde, Rin and smirked.

"It's okay Rin! You're getting there!" I said, before downing another drink. "Okay girls, why don't we get this party started?" I threw up my hand and called for a waiter. A familiar middle aged woman walked out from behind the cooking station and shouted in joy.

"Oh goodness! Who is this? When did you get here and how dare you come in here without saying hi to me!" The voice shocked me as I shot up from my seat! I nearly forgotten Auntie! I turned to face the older woman, opened my arms wide, and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Auntie! How could I ever forget about you?" I said, saying side to side. Auntie got out from my grasp and playfully hit me against my forearm with the spatula she had brought out ealier.

"_Dumbass, you already did!"_

"Ohhh, Auntie, you're hurting my feelings! _How could I ever?"_

"Oh shut up already." She nagged before turning towards my friends and I. "Okay ladies, what do you want? It's all on the house." The background muttering increased.

"Oi, grannie! What about us?" A young man (a casual customer) asked playfully. Auntie turned around and swung her spatula around. I never knew Auntie was so popular I mused to myself.

"Oh shut your yaps, I wasn't talking about you. Now hurry up and eat." Some laughter erupted from the crowd as the young man pouted.

I busied myself to my menu and looked for my regular meal- special order number five. I looked over the menu twice quickly and once slowly and furrowed my eyebrows. Something must be wrong, I thought as I went over the menu once again.

"Hey, Auntie?" I called, checking the menu again. "Where's my special?" The older lady glanced down at the menu, obviously confused. She furrowed her eyebrows, and then-

"Ah! Special order #5? The Korean BBQ with takoyaki balls, some meat buns, and some sake?"

"Yea, that one!" I exclaimed, excited.

"Meiko, I stopped making that special a long time ago." She said, noting how my face fell after the words left her mouth. "But hey, since it's been so long, I'll make it again, just for you! Okay?"

I smiled.

"You're the best, Auntie!"

As the older lady retreated back to her work area, I turned my attention back to my friends and leaned towards the table with anticipation.

"Okay, so give me the dirt. So how is everyone? What's going on? What is the latest news? Who is going out with whom?" I asked as I picked up another drink of Sake.

I glanced around at my friends, Luka, Miku, and Rin- all of them (excluding Luka) were jittering in eagerness.

"I met somebody!" Miku practically yelled, grabbing the attention of many others in the process. Her face grew slightly red as she began to shrivel in embarrassment. My eyes widened as I nearly choked on my drink.

"What?!" I bellowed as I slammed my now empty cup down onto the plastic table. My eyes widened significantly as Miku fiddled with her napkins and spoon. A soft impact hit against my head.

"Quiet down, will ya? There are people trying to eat here. I don't want you to scare off my customers." I glanced up at Auntie and pouted. "I'm starting to remember why I had to keep you from coming here every night. I would've been out of business if you did." The older lady placed down several more bottles of sake and to replace the two empty ones. I gleamed at this with joy as Auntie left and turned my attention back onto the teal-haired Miku.

"What?" I repeated in a slightly hushed tone, noting that the girl was practically glowing from excitement.

"Yeah! I met a guy at my university. He's absolutely beautiful!" She said, bouncing in her seat. "Meiko, you won't believe it! He's the handsomest and nicest guy you'll ever meet! He's perfect!" Miku exclaimed, blushing violently. I dragged my cup towards Rin, and like routine, Rin immediately poured me my drink. I mentally praised Rin in my head.

"Who is this bastard? Did he put a finger on you? I'll kill him. How dare he touch my precious little baby?" I asked, downing yet another drink. Miku moved up and began to fiddle with hair and sighed.

"Well, he hasn't done anything yet." She said with disappointment. "I don't think he even knows that I like him. Then again, I don't even know his name."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. Are you serious? I thought I taught her better than that. I ran my fingers through my hair and took another drink.

"Well, much as I hate to say it." I said, pointing at Miku. "But, you should probably tell him how you feel. You're a beautiful and smart girl, Miku, and if he's too stupid to notice that, then he doesn't deserve to be wasting your time. Also, if he makes you cry, I'll beat the shit out of him."

I take another drink (which Rin had naturally filled) and nodded at Miku, who was looking a little bit teary-eyed.

"Thank you Meiko! I've missed having you here so much!" she smiled, wiping away her forming tears with a tissue. "So emotional," I thought as I watched Miku collect herself and swung back a drink.

"Well, anything else?" I asked, wanting to know every small detail I had missed.

"I'm going to be getting a brother soon." Rin said angrily, her grip tightening on the bottle of sake in her hand.

Woah.

I swiftly took the bottle from the blonde and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wait, what do you mean you're going to have a brother? Why?" I asked, pouring out a cup of Sake.

"Well, technically he's not going to be my brother." Rin explained, rolling her eyes. "It's more like, his grandmother had just passed away and his parents and my parents apparently knew each other from a business trip in America. So long story short, my parent's adopted him, hoping that he would be another 'Rinto'." Rin made little bunny-eared quotations when she said her brother's name.

"Well, isn't that kind of sad for him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it is." Rin pouted, dunking her head in guilt. "It's just- you should've seen my parents. I heard them talking overnight. They're sad about the guy's situation too- they feel bad for him, but they were also talking about how much they missed having Rinto. They're going to start treating me like a nobody again, I just know it. And to make it even worse, they're giving him Rinto's room. RINTO'S ROOM! They're acting like Rinto's already dead!" She cried, slamming her fist down onto the table. Tears began to stream down her face as Meiko jolted a little from the impact, along with Miku.

"Well, where else did you think he is going to be sleeping?" Miku asked, nervously chuckling a little. "Outside?"

"Yes." Rin responded, glaring at the table.

"Okay yeah. First of all, here- you need this." I said, passing Rin the cup I filled. The blonde quickly reached for the cup and drank it. Her face scrunched up as the liquid burned down her throat. "And secondly," I continued once she retained herself, "You need to relax. Sure, I can understand why you'd be upset, but blaming it on this boy isn't the answer. He has lost more than you did, and now he's being sent off to live with a family, which I'm pretty sure he has never even heard of till the day his grandma pasted away. I know you're still hurting about Rinto, Rin- we all are, but I'm pretty sure Rinto doesn't want you to feel or act this way either." I reached across the table for Rin's hand and patted her hand. "And know this. Your parents will forever love you, okay? I know they don't show it often, but they do. Plus, you have all of us too, Rin. We're you're family too." Rin's eyes dropped down onto the table and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. I noted how the her small hands began to tremble beneath my steady ones.

"Meiko~" Rin cried as she grabs onto my hand with both of her trembling ones. She rested her forehead against me and began to sob. Oh, well this is quite embarrassing. I glanced around the room at the people who were staring at us.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled at the people. "Keep eating! Nothing to see here." I huffed before looking back at Rin.

"Oi, oi, Rin~ don't cry in public!" I teased, trying to lighten up the gloomy mood. "It's so uncool! Plus, shouldn't we be having fun and laughing? It's my first time back in five years! C'mon give me one of your dazzling smiles!"

"What is going on here?" Auntie asked as she brings over her tray of food. "Why's the atmosphere so drained? Well, cheer up! Auntie brought her delicious food. C'mon Rin! Head up, and give Meiko her hand back. She's going to need that for eating and drinking!" With that, Rin hesitantly lifted up her hand and released my head. I felt a relieving gust of cold air brush against that single hand and silently thanked Auntie. While the older lady began to place down everyone's dishes onto the table, everyone started to uncover their chopsticks and cracked them apart. I looked at the different types of food and smiled. Just like the old times! It's good to be home.

"By the way," Luka said from my left, pulling me out of my hungry daze. "Whatever happened to that Atsushi guy?" I paused for a dim second, feeling my heart squeeze uncomfortably.

"Wah? That guy?" I laughed it off, hiding my discomfort. "Turns out to be an asshole. He wasn't worth my time." I began to pick at the freshly cooked meat and smiled,. "C'mon, let's eat." I said, hoping to change the subject. I could feel Luka's eyes burning onto my skin, but I brushed it aside. That was for another time. "C'mon!" I nudged Luka in the arm. The pink-haired girl continued to stare for several seconds before hesitantly looking away and continuing on with her meal. Thank goodness, I thought as I reached for a sizzling Takoyaki.

**...**

**…**

**…**

I flopped onto my bed with a long sigh after tossing several bottles of sake further up, on top of my pillows. With the help if Luka, I had managed to get home without damaging myself too badly. How did I ever manage going five years without seeing these girls? They were everything to me. I stared up at the ceiling noticing the curling patterns as she toed off my boots. I made a lazy attempt of taking off my leather jacket and bracelets and tossed them next to my bed and onto the floor. I was currently too lazy and too drunk. Well, not drunk enough. Not even close. It wasn't until the fifth bottle that I began feeling the sake kicking in. I barely drank enough to melt my brain, wash away my problems, and leave me with that familiar hangover post-night of drinking.

I spread out my arms and closed my eyes, feeling my muscles in my body relax and the kinks to unravel. I felt a slight pain on my back and groaned. I should probably fix that posture of mine soon. I can't bear the thought of carrying a hunched back for the rest of my youthful life. I fiddled with the soft silky fabric beneath me and sighed again. The day has been too long, I mused as I thought back to what Luka had murmured during the walk back.

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Meiko, what's wrong? What happened with Atsushi?" She asked with that monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed, failing my arms in the air, hoping to pass off as piss drunk. "That guy is history. Dumb douche fuck, mother-asshole." I could hear Luka sigh and shake her head in disapproval.

"Meiko, it's not good to hold this in. You need to talk about your problems."

"Yea, you're the one to talk." I snapped. Luka flinched and became silent. I felt slightly guilty at that moment, but more than anything, I just want to go home, crawl into a corner and drink myself to sleep.

Not much happened after then. Luka unlocked my house doors ("where are your keys?" "Front pocket to the left- Oh! Luka! Not now, I'm too drunk!" "..."), helped me up the stairs and into my room, throwing me onto the bed, without giving me a second look before leaving. Luka was probably mad, but that was for another day to deal with- Not today. After she left, I walked back down, completely sober, and grabbed myself a couple of sakes before retreating back up.

I opened my eyes and stared intently out the window. The night sky was its usual dark blue hue; the stars and moon shines brightly against the contrast. It is truly beautiful.

After several more seconds of admiring, my mind began to wander off to a dark corner- one that I more than often liked to avoid and suppress- Atsushi. My mood dampens significantly just by the thought of it, but it doesn't last long because I slowly began to lose consciousness and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Of course there were some awkward writing parts because, yet again, I haven't written in so long. I just recently got back to writing! I know this chapter wasn't very entertaining, but I promise her story will get interesting as time goes on! Please R&R!**


End file.
